Nintendo Gamer Issue 72
This magazine is dated February 2012 and priced at £4.50. World of Nintendo Nintendoomed? : Reports of Nintendo's fiscal demise are greatly exaggerated, as our finance-o-news reveals (4 pages) The Green Zone : Mark Green rants on how games are making themselves too easy (1 page) Cosplay Catwalk : People dress up in Nintendo fashion icluding a pink D.S Lite (2 pages) Rumous for the legenadary Pokemon in the new Pokemon Movie (1/2 page) Mii News Network - (1/2 page) Uppers and Downers (1 page) The mystery of the Zelda timeline (2 pages) Ganon's Gallery - 2 pages All about Mii : Mike Roush Wii U: Most Wanted : Trauma Center (1 page) Las Vegas tech convention (1/2 page) StreetPass of Strange - (1/4 page) An Analyst's view - (1/4 page) 10 New Reason to love Nintendo #Honey, I Blew Up The Controller (1 1/2) pages #Diary Of A Mad Fan (1/2 page) #Inked To The Past (1 page) #Dungeons and Dragon and Doodle (2/3 page) #Thanks for the Memory (1/3 page) #Skylofty Ambitions (2/3 page) #Bleep, Bleep, Hooray (1/3 page) #Lights, Camera, Objection (1/2 page) #Cinema Para-Wii-So (1/4 page) #Iwata Seduces (1/4 page) Previews Kid Icarus: Uprising , 3DS (4 pages) Dynasty Warriors VS , 3DS (1 page) Mario Party 9 , Wii (1 page) Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance , 3DS (2 pages) New Love Plus , 3DS (1 page) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy , 3DS (1 page) Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm/Blizzard , DS (1 page) DQM: Terry's Wonderland 3D , 3DS (1/2 page) Pokemon x Nobunaga's Ambition , DS (1/2 page) Beyond the Labyrinth , 3DS (1 page) Previews Round-Up - 2 pages Mailbox Mailbox (2 pages) Ask Nintendo Gamer anything (1 page) Timewarp Street Gangs (2 pages) Flashback (2 pages) P.N.03 (2 pages) Features 'Appy Talk (8 pages) : With rumours of a "full-blown app store" coming to Wii U, developers tell us how Nintendo can take on Apple at their own game. The 25 Greatest Nintendo Romances (6 pages) Replay-Advance Wars (6 pages) Reviews The Vault Best 50 3DS games Best 50 Wii games Best 50 DS games Best 25 WiiWare games 25 best eShop games 25 best Gamecube games 25 best N64 games 25 best GBA games 25 best SNES games 25 best Game Boy games 25 best NES games Judgement Play Skies of Arcadia: Legends (Denied), Lego Racers (Denied), Tony Hawk's Underground (Denied), Rocket: Robot On Wheels (Approved) Iwata Asks Steven Spielberg Other Credits Associate Editor : Charlotte Martyn Contributing Editor : Matthew Castle Production Editor : Steve Williams Managing Art Director : Milford Coppock Art Editor : Richard Broughton Deputy Art Editor : Phil Haycraft Friends of Nintendo Gamer : Nathan Brown , Alex Dale , Roy Delaney , Sarah Ditum , Christian Donlan , Mark Green , Rich Grisham , Duncan Harris , Tom Hatfield , Steve Hogarty , Jason Killingsworth , Simon Middleweek , Andy Ounsted , Matthew Pellett , Daniel Robson , Chris Schilling , Richard Stanton , Tom Sykes , Justin Towell , Helen Woodley Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews